The Secret Life of Captain America
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: After S.H.I.E.L.D finds Steve and releases him into the world. Being absolutely no help what so ever. He turns to the Howling Commando's that are alive and starts a life of his own with a beautiful stranger and his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

August 15, 2011

219 W 47th St, New York, NY 10036 (On the Street)

Steve couldn't believe these damn people. He wakes up in the fucking 21st century, they tell him nothing but that, and send him to someone that was supposed to help him but instead just sent him on his way giving him a bunch of files, a phone, and a plastic card. Now he was standing in front of the door to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and was looking for somewhere to sit, to think about his next step he was going to take. Because right now he was homeless with nowhere to go, and he didn't know if his adopted father was alive or dead.

He finally just started walking towards Broadway St. until he came across a Starbucks coffee shop. He went in set down and started looking at the files they gave him, he had done put the plastic card and the phone into his pocket but not before looking at the time. It was 12 in the afternoon and he figured he would look at these files and see if he could contact anyone in here to help him since S.H.I.E.L.D pretty much just left him for dead when he woke up in this new century. The first file was Junior's.

 _ **File 1**_

 _ **Jonathan Edward Jupiter**_

 _ **Nickname: Junior**_

 _ **DOB: August 15, 1920**_

 _ **DOD: April 26, 1946**_

 _ **Serial #: 75689105**_

 _ **Status: Deceased**_

 _ **No Known Family**_

 _ **File 2**_

 _ **Margaret Elizabeth Sousa nee Carter**_

 _ **Nickname: Peggy**_

 _ **DOB: April 9, 1921**_

 _ **Serial #: 00453281**_

 _ **Status: Alive**_

 _ **Age: 90 years old**_

 _ **Family**_

 _ **Spouse: Daniel Matthew Sousa**_

 _ **Children: Timothy Johnathan Sousa March 20, 1948**_

 _ **Michael Edwin Sousa April 1, 1970**_

 _ **Stephanie Margaret Jones nee Sousa September 1, 1951 60 years old**_

 _ **In Laws: Edward Antony Jones January 13, 1950 61 years old**_

 _ **Caroline Ann Sousa nee Potts September 23, 1980 31 years old**_

 _ **Samantha Ashley Sousa nee Jackson November 21, 1969 42 years old**_

 _ **Grandchildren: Angelina Sarah Richards nee Jones June 21, 1975 36 years old**_

 _ **Kyle Edward Richards September 12, 1970 41 years old**_

 _ **Edward Anthony Sousa October 2, 1997 14 years old**_

 _ **Savannah Anna Sousa December 23, 1998 13 years old**_

 _ **Great Grandchildren: Ashley Amber Richards February 20, 1997 14 years old**_

 _ **Contact Info: 321-776-8232**_

 _ **Address: 214 Duffield St, Brooklyn, NY 11201**_

 _ **File 3**_

 _ **James Morita**_

 _ **DOB: October 20, 1919**_

 _ **Age: 92 years old**_

 _ **Status: Alive**_

 _ **Serial #: 89675432**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Classified**_

 _ **Contact info.:**_

 _ **Address: 30 Park Ave, New York, NY 10016**_

Since he was so close to Jim's place, he decided to walk over to Jim's place and ask for help. Of course he was going to have to prove who he was but he figured that was easy compared to sleeping on a park bench in New York. He closed the files he had opened and picked them up and headed over there.

Steve arrived at Jim's apartment and knocked, after 20 minutes the door opened and all Steve heard because he was looking down. "Holy mother of God. The dead has come back," Jim said in a shocked voice.

"Well answer me this. If you are really Steve Rogers, what did he say to me when I got shot for the second time of me being an idiot?"

"I said if you did that shit again, I would take you over my knee like the disobedient kid your acting like" Steve answered, looking up at him in the face.

"Well Steve come in and tell me what the fuck you are doing on my doorstep after all of this time," Jim told him stepping aside to let him in.

Steve went in and set on the sofa. Jim set down across from him in his chair.

"So tell me what are you doing here?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D found my body, realized I was still alive, thawed me out. And next thing I know I am told that I was asleep for 70 years, given a plastic card, a phone, and these files, and thrown out on the street with nowhere to go and not knowing what to do next." Steve told him.

"Well it is dinner time, so let's have dinner and I we will figure out your next step in the morning," Jim told him already picking up the phone and ordering out.


	2. Not A Chapter Author's Note

**My fellow readers, I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I am helping my mother and I am a college student. So that is taking up most of my time. I am looking for a Beta reader and writer because I need the help. I will be taking a break from posting so all my stories are on hold right now. Through the break as I finish my school work I will read through my stories and fix what needs to be fixed and try to get the stories to flow better.**

 **I will take any ideas that y'all have for the stories. You just send me the message of the idea and please include the name of the story.**


End file.
